


Карты Таро

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Карты Таро

— Нет, нет, не-е-ет… да! – Шульдих довольно откинулся на спинку кресла. – Ты проиграл, Брэд. Это судьба.

Кроуфорд маловразумительно ругнулся и отставил в сторону бутылку, которую залпом допить ему не удалось. Зря он согласился на это идиотское пари.

— Ну, и чего же ты хочешь? – вяло поинтересовался он.

Шульдих хитро улыбнулся.

— Погадай мне.

— Ты же знаешь…

— Знаю, — перебил телепат. – Но ты меня не дослушал. Я хочу, чтобы ты погадал мне на картах.

Кроуфорд отмахнулся:

— Шульдих, я бы с радостью, но боюсь в четыре часа утра ты не найдешь в городе карт, а у меня их нет.

— Да? – удивленно приподнял бровь собутыльник и невинно поинтересовался, — а это тогда что?

Жестом фокусника он положил на стол старую, знавшую лучшие дни, колоду Таро. Кроуфорд не поверил своим глазам. Он думал, его карты давно потерялись во время одного из многочисленных переездов, в которые превратилась его жизнь.

— Откуда? – только и спросил он, касаясь цветных рубашек подушечками пальцев с какой-то ностальгической нежностью. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что Шульдиху только так показалось.

— Да разбирал на мансарде хлам, — усмехнулся телепат, совершенно не собираясь говорить о том, что он стащил их из пакета с мусором, от которого оракул пытался избавиться год назад. С тех пор они сменили уже пять или шесть квартир. Колода кочевала, вместе со старой коробкой с музыкальными пластинками, вслед за ними.

— Надо же, — удивился Кроуфорд и взял колоду в руки. – И на что же ты хочешь расклад?

— На отношения, — Шульдих сощурился, с удовольствием наблюдая за движениями уверенных рук напарника.

— Какого толка?

— Романтические.

— С каких пор тебе нужны советчики в лице карт? – насмешливо спросил Кроуфорд.

— Ну, просить тебя гадать на кофейной гуще показалось мне большим садизмом, но если ты настаиваешь…

— Избавь меня от разглядывания узоров, — сухо отказался Кроуфорд.

Он уверенно отложил в сторону большую часть колоды.

— Эй! Постой. Почему это не все карты?

— Это, — Кроуфорд кивнул на те, что остались в его руках, — старшие арканы. Расклад по большому счету, малый ведь нас не волнует. Какого цвета выбрать себе бандану, я думаю, ты решишь как-нибудь сам. – Признаваться в том, что он и на трезвую голову все младшие арканы не вспомнит, Кроуфорд не собирался. Всё-таки шесть лет в руки карты не брал. — Ну, сдвинь, что ли.

Шульдих подцепил указательным пальцем несколько карт и сдвинул на Кроуфорда, глаза его хитро сверкнули.

— На кого гадаем?

— На меня и ещё одного человека.

— Как его зовут?

— Таро и я в курсе, а тебе, кажется, не надо.

Кроуфорд равнодушно пожал плечами и принялся раскладывать карты рубашками вверх.

Как только Брэд закончил раскладывать Таро, Шульдих вложил ему в руку только что собственноручно приготовленный коктейль.

— Роль твоего партнера в ваших отношениях отображается картой Император, — пластиковая карточка перекочевала в руки к телепату.

— Ему подходит, — мечтательно протянул Шульдих и облизал губы. Такой лихорадочный блеск в синих глазах Кроуфорду доводилось видеть нечасто и всякий раз ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Впрочем, в этом была своя изюминка.

Телепат умел незаметно проникать в жизнь и занимать в ней место наркотика, от которого невозможно было бы отказаться даже при принудительном лечении.

— Мне можно не продолжать?

— Брэд! — только Шульдих смел произносить его имя с такой повелительно-требовательной интонацией. Кроуфорд мог себе представить, что находили в нём его бесчисленные любовники и любовницы. Впрочем, в последнее время телепат как-то поутих. Возможно, действительно завел себе постоянную подружку.

— Твой Император, — в голосе прозвучала не то насмешка, не то презрение, — желает быть независимым от всего и обладать полной властью в королевстве. Карта говорит о стремлении к порядку, трезвом уме, дисциплине, чувстве ответственности и прагматизме. Однако она же может указывать на упертость, крайний перфекционизм, жажду власти и деспотизм.

— О, да-а… Он такой, мой Император, — Шульдих откинулся на спинку стула и отбросил карту обратно на стол. — Как думаешь, ему понравится королевский венец на следующее Рождество?

— Я не буду помогать тебе грабить Тауэр.

— Ничего. Поживем, увидим. До Рождества ещё долго. Мало ли, что ты мне проспоришь…

— Пристрелю, — старая шутка прозвучала грустнее обычного. Интересно, что в его стакан намешал Шульдих на сей раз?

— Теперь моя очередь?

— Да, — Кроуфорд вскрыл ещё одну карту и сделал изрядный глоток этого незнакомого пойла. Однако, брало не только за душу, но и ударяло по голове и ногам. То, что надо, чтобы расслабиться. Не даром Шульдих проработал в качестве бармена в одном элитном клубе девять месяцев, пока они выслеживали одного торговца живым товаром… Впрочем неважно: торговец давно уже перевербован, талантливые дети регулярно пополняют стройные ряды кадетов Ркц, а свои премиальные за это дельце они спустили в Лас-Вегасе, уложившись в рекордно короткий срок — всего неделя. Единственное полезное, что осталось, это мастерство, освоенное Шульдихом. Коктейль оказался забористым:

— Ты... о, да ты у нас — дурак, Шульдих, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд.

— Что-о?! — взвился телепат.

— Что слышал. Расслабься. Дурак, рыжий шут, нулевой аркан, открывающий колоду. Ты — это свобода, безрассудство, новые начинания, шаг в пустоту, в неизвестность, безответственность, — Кроуфорд выразительно посмотрел на телепата, который в ответ широко ему улыбнулся. Такую ухмылку, да Богу в рожу: точно бы старик получил инфаркт. — Ты живешь новыми встречами, практикуешь свободные отношения. Любишь эксперименты. В общем, хаос в жизни.

— Да, я такой. Все семь смертных грехов в одном флаконе.

— Этик.

— Хватит ругаться. Кроуфорд, ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу соционику!

— Это не соционика, это суровая правда жизни.

Рука оракула остановилась над картой, лежащей по середине расклада, и, погладив рубашку, он быстро перевернул карточку.

— Та-ак… — протянул Кроуфорд, изучая выпавший аркан.

— Вожделение, — промурлыкал Шульдих, ловко вытянув из-под щитов оракула надпись. — Мне нравится, как это звучит. А что это значит?

— Ну, раз ты такой умный, может продолжишь? — недовольно бросил Кроуфорд, укрепляя щиты. Алкоголь расслаблял тело, а вместе с ним неминуемо слабел и контроль над защитой.

Шульдих обворожительно улыбнулся и примиряюще отсалютовал стаканом с разноцветной жидкостью.

— Эта карта — основа ваших отношений.

— Ох, если бы… — пробормотал Шульдих с тоской.

— Что? — переспросил Кроуфорд. Он немного задумался, вспоминая значение карты, и пропустил реплику телепата мимо ушей. Привлекла его внимание, скорее, печальная интонация в голосе Шульдиха.

— Ох, да… у нас это взаимно. Вожделение…

Рыжий блаженно закатил глаза. Кроуфорд недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— В том, что ты способен затащить в постель даже Папу Римского, я не сомневаюсь.

— Нафига мне Папа? — возмутился рыжий. — Ты представляешь, сколько ему лет?

Кроуфорд рассмеялся. Шульдих и целибат отказывались сочетаться в сознании пьяного оракула. У него было подозрение, что и на трезвую голову они тоже не сочетаются.

— Ну, замнем. Для ясности. — И, не дав телепату огрызнуться, Брэд продолжил, — эта карта говорит нам… Хотя, в вашем случае, я думаю, первую часть значения можно опустить и смело переходить ко второй. Она указывает на сексуальную несдержанность, поиск одних лишь наслаждений и попрании чужих ценностей. Хреновенькая основа, я бы сказал. Бросай этого парня.

— У нас всё и так, то есть, не так паршиво. Что ты меня сбиваешь? Какое это такое значение ты тут решил опустить?

Впервые с начала гадания Кроуфорд улыбался довольно.

— У вас что, какие-то внутренние стремления находят выход? Ты себя ограничиваешь? Или, может, позволяешь ему себя укротить? — неприкрытая насмешка в голосе Кроуфорда неприятно резанула Шульдиха по сердцу. Он залпом осушил стакан.

— Бывает, — буркнул телепат и занялся приготовлением для себя очередной порции. Благо, все подручные средства были в комнате и никуда идти не надо было.

Кроуфорд ошарашено буравил взглядом спину напарника, будто стараясь прожечь дырку в белой рубашке, и Шульдих чувствовал это всей кожей.

— Бывает же упряжь на бешенных лисиц, — тихо пробормотал оракул и громче добавил, — ну ладно, тебе дальше гадать?

— Тебе налить?

Оракул улыбнулся, услышав предложение Шульдиха. Это был любимый способ пойти на мировую — просто замолчать размолвку.

Карта Дьявола легла на стол как нельзя кстати, ведь дальше разговор снова должен был пойти о телепате.

— Это карта показывает твои надежды на ваши отношения… Короче, тебе нужен от него секс, секс и ещё раз секс. Трахаться ты хочешь.

— Ну, не без этого, — не стал кривить душой Шульдих. — Но это не всё! Ты, наверное, опять что-то там не досказал?

— У тебя к нему настолько всё серьёзно? — стараясь, чтобы голос звучал равнодушно, задал интересующий его вопрос Кроуфорд. Червячок ревности шевельнулся в душе оракула. И с чего только тварь решила подать признаки жизни — ведь ревновать Шульдиха, это всё равно, что ссать против ветра.

— Ты даже не можешь себе представить, насколько, — вздохнул телепат.

— Ну, если ты влюблен, то стремишься к тому, чтобы соединиться с твоим возлюбленным. Ты испытываешь глубокую страсть, которая может перетекать в похоть и борьбу за власть.

— Почти все признаки. Брэд, ты точно раньше не работал гадалкой?

— Обижаешь, я профессиональный оракул и предпочитаю зарабатывать крупные суммы, а не мелочь на хлебушек.

— Не тяни кота за яйца. Давай про него.

— А он не мелочится, этот твой парень, — восхищенно прицокнул языком Кроуфорд, переворачивая пятую карту.— Впрочем, — он покосился на Императора, — и не удивительно. Ему, пожалуй, и целого мира мало будет. Ему нужна полная гармония в личной жизни, идеальный порядок в собственной голове и успех в делах. Кстати, предупреждаю, на меньшее, чем президентское кресло, он вряд ли согласится... Вот, видишь, дворец внизу карты?... И барбекю на заднем дворике Белого дома.

Карта Вселенная упала на стол поверх других карт. Кроуфорд перестал улыбаться и даже не заметил этого.

— Я бы мог положить мир к его ногам, — тихо сказал Шульдих.

— Слушай, не подскажешь его контактов, а то я бы не отказался его поэксплуатировать. Когда ещё ты согласишься пахать за так?!

— И не мечтай, — отрезал телепат и взглядом намекнул на оставшиеся три карты.

Кроуфорд допил свой стакан залпом и жестом попросил налить ещё. Сейчас Брэд остро жалел, что глок он оставил наверху.

— Ты боишься, что рискнув, ты потеряешь всё. Русская рулетка — и проигравший оказывается в яме со змеями.

— Хуже, — уверенно сказал Шульдих. — В Аду.

— И что... — осторожно спросил Оракул, — ...дело того стоит?

— Определенно, — кивнул рыжий. — Давай дальше. Со мной все и так ясно.

— О, а твоего возлюбленного можно только пожалеть, — ещё одна карта показалась на свет. Шульдих прочитал название. «Башня» не вызывала у него никаких ассоциаций. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Кроуфорда. — Впрочем, пожалеть его стоило хотя бы только за то, что он связался с тобой.

Брэд хотел пошутить, но вышло зло и натянуто. Телепат сощурился и оракул пожалел ещё сильнее о том, что глока с собой нет.

— Ты действительно так считаешь?

— Разумеется, — безопаснее было бы, конечно, промолчать, но Кроуфорда уже несло, и от чего больше, от выпитого или нагаданного, он уже сказать не мог. — Он боится, что мир полетит к чертям. Ты у нас — бомба с часовым механизмом спонтанного реагирования, так что… парня можно только пожалеть.

— Я ему передам, — с непонятной для Кроуфорда злой иронией откликнулся Шульдих.

— Передай. И скажи, что он, конечно, может рискнуть прыгнуть с 16-этажа, но вряд ли это ему поможет…

— Я понял. Переходи уже к финалу.

— В финале у вас Искусство.

— Мы что, пойдем в музей? — шутка вышла несмешной. В стиле американских комедий. Ни один из них не улыбнулся.

— В музей, — мрачно согласился оракул. Ему пришла в голову мысль, что при данных обстоятельствах, он готов запачкать руки.

— Ты издеваешься?! — взвился Шульдих.

— Если бы! — рявкнул Кроуфорд. — Искусство означает, что вы созданы, блядь, друг для друга. Ваши отношения — это алхимическая связь. Всегда, когда вы рядом, срабатывает реакция!

— То есть, я и он, мы — это венец творения? — Шульдих хищно облизнулся.

— Разбежались. Это всего лишь одна из возможностей, — процедил Кроуфорд и без перехода спросил, — кто он?

— Но, ты в это веришь?

— Кто он?!

— Ты веришь в это?! — упрямо переспрашивает Шульдих.

Каждый последующий вопрос звучит всё громче и громче.

— Да, твою мать! Мы тренировали Дар на картах и ни разу не ошиблись!

Они не заметили, когда успели вскочить на ноги. Теперь напарники стояли друг напротив друга и обжигались взаимной пьяной злостью.

— Как зовут этого урода?!

— Ты!


End file.
